Uki otoshi
The technique of Uki otoshi is making Uke's body into a right (left) forward floating position, then, with both hands Tori pulls down strongly to the left and throws or uses a similar technique to throw. Uki otoshi and Sumi otoshi are identical techniques, which are generally called Kukinage. editTechnique Tori & Uke face each other in a right natural posture. Uke tries to step his right foot forward to hold Tori in the right natural posture. Tori uses Uke's movement to step his left foot back in a Tsugiashi to keep pace while pulling Uke's body forward in a right natural posture. Uke, trying to keep his balance, follows Tori's Tsugiashi and takes one step forward with his right foot. Tori, again, takes his right foot backward in Tsugiashi to further put Uke off balance. Then, Uke takes another step forward in Tsugiashi to maintain his balance. Tori, again, pulls Uke forward. Then, when Ukeresponds to this pull by putting his right foot forward, Tori steps his left foot way back to put Uke further off balance. Tori kneels his left knee with the tip of his toes placed on the mat (at this time, the angle of the left leg in relation to the right leg is 30 to 40 degree). Then, Tori pulls both hands strongly toward himself and throws. Uke falls forward in a big circular motion with his right toe as the point of rotation. These Nagenokata techniques are illustrations of how to put Uke off balance by taking a step back, once, twice, with each step larger. Then, and on the third step, while pulling Uke toward the right front forward into a floating position, Tori drops his body and places his left knee on to the mat and pulls down and throws. Purpose of Nagenokata is to try to learn the logic of these movements. When Tori pulls both hands, rather than twisting his hands, he should concentrate his whole strength in pulling toward his hip. editPractical applications Throwing the Uke in standing position (Uki-Otoshi) Tori tries to make Uke off balance toward his right front forward. Themoment that Uke steps his right foot forward, Tori pulls his left foot way back and immediately pulls his right foot back, thereby putting somedistance between each other. Tori lifts his right hand in a upward motion and pulls his left hand down and puts Uke off balance to his right front forward into a floating position. At this time, Tori widen his stance and drops his hip to take a right defensive posture to secure his balance. The moment Uke loses his balance to his right forward, Tori, while in a standing position (without completely dropping his left knee on the mat) changes his pulling direction from upward to downward toward his left foot, throws in one motion. Uki-Otoshi is not only executed with a dropped knee but is used extensively from a standing position in randori practice. editReferences This article needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed.